


Perfect As Is

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Holo Avatar, Holomatter, Human/Xeno, M/M, Mech Preg, Pregnancy, or it at least looks it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	Perfect As Is

Tailgate giggled excited as Cyclonus sat in his palm. It was his holoavatar, and it was a cuter sight than last time. This time, he had legs and sheer white shorts, a loose t-shirt in a pastel blue. His purple hair was in a loose high bun.

“You did update it!” Tailgate said happily. “You’re so cute.”

“Thank you, Tailgate.” Cyclonus said, after a moment. “Some… details I did not choose but there was no time to edit my avatar.”

“What parts were automatic?” Tailgate asked. “What parts weren’t?”

“I…” Cyclonus hesitated again. “I chose everything that is new except this.” His still sharp fingers pinched gently at the hem of his shirt, and lifted it up. The change caught Tailgate’s attention immediately.

Cyclonus’ belly stuck out, reflecting his carrying state in his human avatar. It was a small bump, but it certainly wouldn’t have been hidden in his previous outfit. His small curve jutted out cutely over his shorts.

“Ohhh boy.” Tailgate said. “But the device is supposed to read your subconscious, and of course our baby is on your mind.”

“I’m just not sure if it is attractive.” Cyclonus said. “Neither of us were expecting this to happen.”

“I think its cute.” Tailgate said, before Cyclonus could continue. He gently brought Cyclonus up to his face and gently nuzzled his faceplate against his shoulder. “You don’t have to change anything.”

Tailgate caught sight of the tiniest smile. “If you insist.” He adjusted to face Tailgate directly, and leaned back, resting against his fingers, curled perfectly for comfort. He parted his thin legs slightly, hands resting at the top of his baby bump.

Tailgate dove in gently with a finger, gently trailing up a leg, side of the bump and pulled his blue shirt back up, brushing against the underside of a small breast. Cyclonus blushed, looking at the bunched up fabric.

“You okay?” Tailgate asked.

“Keep going.”

His finger came back, sliding up between his legs this time. Tailgate rubbed slow, gentle, in circles. “You’re so perfect.” Tailgate whispered, leaning in close. Cyclonus parted his legs more, and Tailgate rubbed a little harder. “Strong, beautiful, smart. You’re so special to me.”

Cyclonus’ face turned a darker red from the overly mind and sweet words. A hand bent upwards by his head closed into a fist, the other rested atop his breast and he breathed deeper.

Tailgate could tell he was wet, soaking through his shorts and he could see him through the fabric. Quickly, he pinched at the hem of his shorts and pulled them off Cyclonus easily, and they disappeared pixel by pixel.

His legs parted further, and Tailgate’s fingertip returned to its job. “Mmm.” Cyclonus moaned, no shorts was a different, stronger sensation.

“Just tell me what you want.” Tailgate whispered. “Anything you want.”

“Faster,” Cyclonus said, voice shaking. “Side to side.”

Tailgate obliged, and got a breathier moan out of Cyclonus. He shivered, and was trying to resist rolling his hips. “Let go,” Tailgate said, a smile to his voice. “enjoy yourself.”

That was enough encouraging prodding. Cyclonus rolled his hips hard into Tailgate, grinding with his jaw dropped.

“Ohh,” he let out. He bit his lip. “Mmghhh… a-almost.”

Tailgate kept up the pace, and Cyclonus threw his head back and thrust his hips hard a few times. Tailgate knew it was his overload from the sound, and his finger froze in place.

Cyclonus, small, human and satisfied, collapsed after a moment, legs and arms sprawled out, purple bun a mess.

When his breathing slowed down, Tailgate spoke up quietly. “so, I take it that worked.”

“Very much so.” Cyclonus said, smiling. His shorts reappeared and his messy loose hair was suddenly the way it was before, avatar resetting.

Tailgate looked on lovingly, finger gently rubbing his belly. Cyclonus didn’t change his expression, or move away, so Tailgate kept touching, from the underside running all the way up, to up and down his sides.

“You really don’t mind.” Cyclonus said.

“Of course I don’t.” Tailgate stopped touching and brought Cyclonus to his face, his faceplate pressed to his cheek. “Please don’t change it.”

Cyclonus hummed, a hand resting on his swollen belly. He had wanted to, before, but that desire was gone. “I won’t.” he answered.


End file.
